


What we´d do for love

by damnata



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones AU, M/M, Mentioned Assassination Attempt, Prince of Dorne Magnus, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnata/pseuds/damnata
Summary: After Lady Camille, Magnus had thought he couldn´t love any more until he did and now his love was laying in an uncomfortable cot while suffering from a stab wound. He had taken the dagger meant for Magnus as if it was all he expected of him, as if losing Alec wouldn´t mean the end of Magnus.





	What we´d do for love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - stab wound  
I just watched some GOT so this is what it turned to, I´m actually quite interested in writing a full GOT AU.

A quiet groan woke Magnus up from his sleep, causing him to acknowledge all of the ways his body ached. His neck was stiff from his head being pillowed by his arms and not a proper down pillow, his spine throbbing from being hunched over. He was used to plush mattresses and silk bedding, after all, not falling asleep while standing vigil over his love´s possible deathbed.

There was another sound accompanied by some slight movement. Magnus opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of Alec´s austere room that looked barely lived in. Alexander did spend most of his nights in Magnus´ bed, after all, sneaking in after dark and leaving with first light. 

Magnus wouldn´t have cared if his people knew about their affair, wouldn´t bat an eye if a servant were to enter his rooms while they were enjoying themselves but Alec was still shy, still taken aback by the way the dornish loved and lusted. He was a northener, one that had somehow wandered down to Dorne, ended up in Magnus´ royal guard and captivated the prince´s heart. Even though Alec hadn´t told him much about himself, Magnus knew that he was of noble blood, with perfect manners, excellent sword skills and a certain kind of ruthlessness and resolve that kept Magnus safe from those who intended to harm him.

After Lady Camille, Magnus had thought he couldn´t love any more until he did and now his love was laying in an uncomfortable cot while suffering from a stab wound. He had taken the dagger meant for Magnus as if it was all he expected of him, as if losing Alec wouldn´t mean the end of Magnus.

Maester Ragnor had done everything to save him, cleaning the wound with boiling wine and carefully stitching it closed before coating it with a mixture of crushed nettles and bread mould to prevent infection. A stab wound was still difficult to recover from, however, and blood sickness could claim a man even after the first signs of healing.

It was all up to Alec now. 

Magnus reached out to stroke a tender hand over Alec´s cheek, the skin hot from fever and slick from sweat as he slept, aided by a copious amount of the milk of the poppy. There was a leather cord between his lips still, one meant to keep Alec from grinding his teeth together in pain.

One rarely prayed to The Stranger but Magnus was going to do so now, hoping that they would let him have this love for a little while longer. If he lived, Magnus was going to ask Alec to marry him, bloodlines and houses and titles be damned. He was going to ask Alec to marry him, and then he was going to fire him from his personal guard.

Or Magnus could give up his title and they could board a ship to Essos, or King´s Landing or to Winterfell even. Magnus was sure that Alec missed the North if purely by the face he made every time he had to go out in midday sun or found sand in unconventional places.

Magnus would god anywhere with him, do anything with him if that meant that they could be together.

_ It was all up to Alec. _


End file.
